


港九ABO

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	港九ABO

#ooc注意

黄旭熙和金廷祐吵架了，这是两人在一起以来的第一次吵架，而且吵得异常激烈。

起因是金道英的化学实验需要一个学员帮忙，金廷祐就推荐了黄旭熙，但黄旭熙死活不愿意去。

高中毕业前金廷祐和黄旭熙一起申请了A大，黄旭熙没有收到offer，所以只能老老实实通过高考考上了HIT。他在HIT读了半年化学，结果还是因为受不了异国恋，扔下国内的学业就跑去了美国陪读。当然了，大学该念还是得念，所以他正在努力补课等待再次申请A大。

金廷祐想让黄旭熙去化学实验室的原因很简单。金道英工作的地方是全美甚至全世界最顶尖的化学实验室，黄旭熙进去了即使只是做个数据记录员，出来以后履历也会漂亮很多，对申请大学有帮助。黄旭熙不愿意去的原因也很明了。他们是一对已经结合的AO伴侣，长期分离本就是一种折磨。金道英的新实验不知道要进行多久，黄旭熙一旦进了实验室就是全封闭工作，手机不能用、家不能回，自己的Omega发情了都不能请假。

两个人各执己见，冷战热战足足进行了一个多星期。金廷祐甚至在黄旭熙面前摔了情侣水杯，说：“黄旭熙，我和你在一起，不是为了让你跟在我后面当陪读的保姆的。”

黄旭熙也气红了眼，咬着牙恨恨道：“我就不信不去我就收不到offer。”

此前，他们也为发情期争论过。黄旭熙认为发情期不陪在金廷祐身边是作为伴侣的失职，让Omega独自承受痛苦的Alpha该受千刀万剐。金廷祐则说：“你以为我多脆弱？异国的时候我都熬过来了，再多几次我也不会死。”

就这样，谁也说服不了谁。

周末的下午，黄旭熙终于被金廷祐连续好几天的冷言冷语气得摔门而出，在异国陌生的街道漫无目的地走了一圈又一圈。情绪稍微平静后天也黑了，他不由自主地开始担心金廷祐有没有按时吃晚饭。这该死的习惯，即使是吵架的时候也忘不掉。

郁闷的黄旭熙还是去买了晚饭，气呼呼地提回了家。公寓门打开的一瞬间他差点没站稳，浓郁的樱桃牛奶香味扑面而来，他迅速关上门，把手上提的食物往餐桌一扔就跑到了卧室门前。

房间不隔音，黄旭熙听到金廷祐在里面抽泣的声音。樱桃牛奶味透过房门间隙丝丝缕缕地渗出来，只是很少的量，都能让黄旭熙感到晕眩，可见信息素浓度有多高。金廷祐显然也闻到了空气中增加的朗姆酒香气，他把抽泣的声音渐渐压了下去，不想让伴侣发现自己狼狈的样子。

着急又心疼的Alpha急促地敲着门：“廷祐开门，我回来了，对不起，我来晚了你快开门。”

尚存理智的Omega执拗地拒绝：“不要，我自己可以。”

他所谓的自己可以，就是打抑制剂和自慰，本来抑制剂已经在缓慢地发挥作用，却被突然闯入的朗姆酒香通通打成了无效。金廷祐难耐地在床上缩成一团，手颤颤巍巍地伸向了自己的身后。

“呃啊……”随着极细的一声嘤咛，生理眼泪不受控制地流了下来。他难受极了，身后的空虚折磨着他，门外的Alpha引诱着他，他的身体早已软成了一滩水，极度渴望爱抚和被进入。

手指根本不能给予他满足，激素水平本就比普通Omega高的金廷祐一旦发情就是爆发性的欲求不满。那些异国恋时痛苦的回忆又涌上了脑海，他记得自己是怎样的思念成疾，又是怎样的狼狈不堪。

其实他自己不可以，他清楚地知道。

黄旭熙快把门敲烂了也没得到回应，急疯了的他干脆找来工具箱拿出扳手和锤子，直接对门锁进行了不可逆转的破坏。

房门被打开的同时，浓郁到极点的樱桃牛奶香争先恐后地涌进黄旭熙的鼻腔，让他瞬间红了眼。Omega的发情期是每月一次，而Alpha的发情是要靠Omega引导的，黄旭熙和金廷祐在一起那么久，仅有的一次达到发情水平就是正式标记的那一次。而现在，他觉得第二次已经来了。

床上的金廷祐只穿了短袖上衣，而原本能遮盖臀部的衣服在他的翻滚折腾下已经缩到了腰部以上，从腰开始的下半身不着寸缕。更要命的是，他怀里抱着的、把半张脸都埋进去的运动服外套，是黄旭熙早上刚换下的那一件。

朗姆酒香强势地抢占房门内的空间，金廷祐霎时失了神，身后不受控制地流出黏腻透明的液体。他背对着黄旭熙，连起身逃开的力气都没有，只剩软绵绵的喃喃自语：“不……”

然而事到如今，黄旭熙还怎么能如他的意。被诱导发情的Alpha缓缓跪趴在床上，双手伸进伴侣的衣服里。轻柔的抚摸加快金廷祐原本就急促的呼吸，他终于败下阵来，转身揽上黄旭熙的脖颈。

黄旭熙扯起一抹意味不明的笑：“你自己可以？”

金廷祐眼泪一下就下来了，他说不出话，眼里只剩委屈和情欲。

无论什么时候，黄旭熙都看不得金廷祐哭，金廷祐一哭他就慌了，赶紧抬手抹去他的眼泪，再低头给一个安慰的吻。只是这安慰的吻很快就变了性质，金廷祐主动伸出舌头舔了黄旭熙的嘴角，黄旭熙果断张嘴含住它，急切地吞吐和舔舐。激烈的湿吻在唇齿间来去，金廷祐甚至没法正常吞咽唾液，晶莹的口水顺着唇角流出，然后又被黄旭熙舔干。

渴望已久的亲吻和爱抚没能缓解情欲，反而让Omega更加空虚。他抬腿环住Alpha的腰，在接吻间隙的喘息中吐出一句：“快点，进来。”

Alpha试探地进了两根手指，发现Omega早就做好了润滑和扩张，于是把手指抽出，换了自己更大更粗的性器直接捅了进去。

金廷祐发出尖叫似的声音。他平日里隐忍又固执，即使在床上也控制着自己，但这一次他好像不打算再忍了，呻吟一声高过一声。

身下的抽插大开大合地进行，速度快得金廷祐脚趾蜷缩，眼前一阵阵发白。黄旭熙快速进出一段时间后开始放慢速度，他故意一下又一下地碾过Omega的生殖腔口，同时埋头咬住Omega胸前的乳珠。

金廷祐在双重夹击下再次失声呻吟，他抱着黄旭熙毛茸茸的头，仿佛在推拒，实则在鼓励。太过刺激的感受让他根本不知道自己在干什么，说了什么话。

“旭熙，旭熙，呜呜不要了旭熙不要了呜……”

黄旭熙听着他的无意识呻吟反而更加卖力，他舔咬着金廷祐胸前那点粉红，甚至含住用力吮吸，直到它变得通红，被口水染得晶亮。

“不要了吗？嗯？”黄旭熙抬头笑着看伴侣。

金廷祐眼尾嫣红，像一朵桃花含羞绽放，但他的动作远不像表情上表现出来的那样软弱和委屈，实际上，听完这句话他身下一个用力收紧了后穴，让黄旭熙惊叫出声，差点缴械。

“学坏了。”Alpha得出这样一个结论。而后果断再次埋头，把他的另一边乳珠咬得生痛。

同时，快速的抽插也开始重启，黄旭熙很有目的性地每次都只往生殖腔口撞去，撞得金廷祐又疼又爽，生理泪水流个不停，只能继续呜呜咽咽地喊黄旭熙的名字。

终于，生殖腔被撞开了一个缝隙，透明滑液大股大股地涌出，湿透了黄旭熙埋在腔口的性器。液体被性器堵住没法流出体外，金廷祐憋涨得难受，他软声求着黄旭熙先出去。黄旭熙不但没有听，反而沉下身体，坚定地把自己送进生殖腔去。

金廷祐被那一瞬间的进入痛得差点晕过去，即使不是第一次，也痛得快要死了。他哭出了声音，口中说出的全是求饶的话。

“旭熙不要了，好痛，我好难受……”

“呜……求你……”

“啊啊啊啊啊不要！不要动呜……”

如果他不是闭着眼睛，或许就能发现黄旭熙此时的眼神有多可怕。那是真正的信息素爆发的Alpha的眼神，赤红着，只想把Omega拆吃入腹。

空气中是樱桃牛奶和朗姆酒香混合的奇怪味道，腥膻味也渐渐融入。

随着黄旭熙在生殖腔的猛烈进出，金廷祐最终尖叫着射了出来，白浊全都沾在黄旭熙的腹部，黄旭熙不满地又是一记深顶。

“呃啊……”金廷祐已经叫不出来了。

“廷祐又不乖，不等我一起。”

即使黄旭熙凑在他耳边说，他也没办法听清了。

Omega不应期的走神被Alpha惩罚似的顶撞强行拉了回来，金廷祐感受着生殖腔里一次比一次深的进入忽然恐惧。

“不，不要射进去，会怀……呃……”

被顶得说不完一句话。

掌握主动权的Alpha知道Omega做之前打了抑制剂，会大大降低这次发情期的受孕率，但他就是要吓唬Omega，他说：“怀孕了你就不能赶我走了，最好。”

金廷祐果然吓得全身绷紧，黄旭熙闷哼一声，开始在生殖腔里成结。金廷祐手足无措，慌张得又要哭了，他伸手推着身上的Alpha，却于事无补。结已经牢牢卡在生殖腔口，试图拔出来的动作只会让两个人都经历剧烈疼痛。金廷祐满脸是泪，绝望的同时又不得不接受身后传来的阵阵快感。

Alpha射精持续好几分钟，期间黄旭熙低头去吻自己的Omega，温柔地为他驱散不安和紧张，然后咬破他颈后的腺体。金廷祐浑身发着颤，在猛烈袭来的快感和不住上升的恐惧中晕了过去。

昏昏沉沉不知睡了多久，金廷祐被黄旭熙粗暴的动作弄醒，他感觉到后穴仍然是被填满的状态，惊诧地睁开了眼睛。

“你……你混蛋……”愤怒却绵软的控诉。

黄旭熙简直委屈，他说：“明明是你在睡梦中都来蹭我，一遍又一遍地喊我名字我才忍不住的……”

金廷祐又羞又恼，泄愤似的张嘴咬上了黄旭熙的肩膀，疼得黄旭熙“嗷”地叫出声。

虽然最终金廷祐没怀孕，但黄旭熙还是成功推掉了去化学实验室的提议。半年后，A大的offer到手，他如愿成了金廷祐的学弟。


End file.
